


Sisterly Love

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, Cum Play, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, Sibling Incest, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Yang discovers the full extent of Ruby's gift and pits it against her own equally impressive "talents". After all, what loving sister wouldn't want to give a titfuck to her sibling's massive prick?(Originally commissioned as a companion piece for Sowiro.)





	Sisterly Love

Ruby clambered aboard her big sister’s stomach, her silver eyes bulging out at the sight beneath her. Yang was so beautiful, her stomach flat and toned and her blonde hair framing her warm, kind face. And the best thing of all, those huge, mouth-watering breasts spilling out either side of her body, with those big, pink nipples already hard with excitement and just begging to be played with. She swallowed into her dry throat and looked expectantly at Yang, who nodded approvingly. “Go ahead, Ruby. Grab ‘em~”

“Okay then!” Ruby shuffled forward and straddled Yang as she let her cock fall free, her huge pillar slapping down in the middle of that pillowy chest. She grabbed a fistful of tit in each hand and gasped. They were so soooft~ Her fingertips sank down to the knuckles and formed trenches in Yang’s supple flesh, and she ground her palms into those perky nipples until Yang was gasping herself. 

The redhead pulled those monstrous mammaries together and squashed them around her considerable girth, a canyon of cleavage squeezing her tight that would have consumed anything less than her prodigious size. No matter how modest a girl Ruby might appear, she was immensely proud of her immense pussy-pounder, her endowment enormous even on a bad day. Not even Yang’s giant bust could hope to swallow her up entirely, and her angry, throbbing red cocktip jutted out between her soft fuck-pillows, hovering above the blonde’s plunging neckline and threatening to punch her square in the chin every time it twitched.

Yang whistled as she felt the presence of that imposing girldick. “Wow Rubes … you’re huge!” she exclaimed. She wasn’t just saying that to pump up Ruby’s self-confidence, either - she had a wealth of experience when it came to titfucks, using her bountiful talents to wring boys dry all over the city and turn them into her mindless fuck-puppets. But Ruby was packing heat on a whole different league to them! She could put a porn star to shame with that tower between her legs. Why the kid had been hiding it from her all this time was a mystery, but now that Yang had it in her sights one thing was clear. She was never letting this thing out of her sights again~

“You’re pretty big yourself, you know!” countered Ruby, demonstrating by roughly dragging her hands about. Yang’s big beautiful breasts swirled around in all directions, constricting her cock and loosening a dozen times as the redhead mauled her sister’s funbags, until she pressed them tight together around her shaft and slowly worked it back and forth. Her thick pre-cum was already drooling out of her tip, slipping into that glorious valley and being rubbed deep into her smooth skin with every push of Ruby’s mammoth meatpole.

Yang chewed her lip and let her head fall back onto the sheets, her long hair pooling out beneath her as she felt that perfect cock sliding between her. She could have very easily taken the lead and shown Ruby things that would blow her mind - and her load - within seconds, but doing it with her sister was different to doing it with those tit-hungry boys she usually had fun with. Ruby was cute and kind and her beloved baby sister, and she wanted her to take her sweet time being as intimate or as rough as she wanted. Whether Ruby wanted to make love to her tits or fuck them raw, she wanted it to be special.

So she moved her hands down and draped them on Ruby’s thighs, giving her a small but definite sign of encouragement that she could be a bit more … aggressive~ “Come on, Rubes. Don’t be afraid! My tits are yours, remember?”

A dark, ferocious look of hunger flickered across Ruby’s cute features for a moment. “I-I know, but … I’m a bit nervous. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Yang chuckled and licked her lips. “You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, Rubes. You’re pretty, and sweet, and most importantly … ” she shimmied her shoulders, making her tits tumble about the axis of Ruby’s shaft and eliciting a hiss from the redhead. “Most importantly, you have a big - fat - gorgeous - girlcock. Now show me what you can do with it. Show me how you feel good! Your big sister can handle anything you and your massive monster can throw at her!”

Ruby’s mouth fell open, but she quickly closed it again and nodded with determination. “Okay, Yang … get ready!” She tensed her hips and barrelled them forward, her abdomen clapping against the base of Yang’s breasts as she pounded a full stroke through them. Her cockhead struck Yang clean on the chin just as it had threatened to before, dabbing the point with a fat dollop of pre-seed before sliding back down and coating her cleavage all the way through until the root of Ruby’s girth was level with Yang’s belly button.

“Ooh, that’s it sis. Get me nice and slick with your pre-cum - lube me up and fuck my tits hard!” Yang slapped her hands aganst Ruby’s thigh as the girl worked herself into a nice bruising rhythm, sawing that garganutan girldick in and out of her tits and liberally splattering every inch with a thick helping of pearly nectar.

Soon the air was filled with the smell of sweat and cock and the wet slaps of skin smacking against skin, and with every passing moment she spent fucking Yang’s tits Ruby lost another piece of her inhibitions and became that much more assertive and rough. Yang could feel it too, that steel-hard prick-piston battering her chest and sending shuddering jolts all down her spine and into her legs. By now her lissome body was shaking with every thrust … FUCK! Ruby wasn’t the only one getting off from this, a heavy trickle of girl-juice leaking from between her thighs and soaking into the sheets beneath her juicy bubble butt. The taste of forbidden fruit was turning Yang’s senses to mush - or else it was Ruby’s giant prick that was literally tit-fucking it out of her - but the sheer sinfulness of the situation had her pressing her legs together and squirming beneath her sister as she tried to push herself along.

Ruby was closing in on a climax of her own, the girl’s tongue hanging out of her mouth and her modest chest heaving as she speared into Yang’s own chest with reckless abandon. Her dainty fingers held firm and kept those big bouncing tits locked tight around her, and her hips became a blur as she rapidly reamed her cock in and out of that slick cleavage. “So good!” she howled, her head lolling about from side to side as she lost herself in the pleasure of the blonde’s incredible tit-tunnel. “Your tits feel so fucking good, Yang! MMMMNNGH so hot and tight - it’s like I’m fucking a pussy!”

She could feel herself growing close to the brink, a huge load churning itself up inside her fat nuts, and Yang could literally feel them working hard as they pressed down into her abdomen. Ruby’s searing hot cock-hammer was fucking her sister’s throbbing heartbeat all the way into her ribcage, and that immoral realisation sent a lightning bolt into her brain, her teeth baring in a mask of agony and ecstasy as her pussy creamed itself all over the inside of her thighs.

“Holy shit - HOLY SHIT! Ruby your cock is so fucking good, you’re making me come just by screwing my tits-UNNNYAAAAH~”

Ruby threw her head back and howled as the tremors from Yang’s orgasm rippled all over her sculpted body, momentarily turning her tits into a human vibrator and stimulating her raging cockmeat in ways that should have been impossible. It was enough to finally tip her beyond the point of no return, and she dug her nails into those magnificent breasts deep enough to leave scratch marks. “Yang, I’m cumming! Take it, take it all over your face and your big fucking tits - AAAAAHHHH~!”

Yang grinned triumphantly through the echoes of her climax, spreading her legs wide and pressing her thighs against Ruby’s ass to push that fantastic cock-tip closer to her face. “Yes, that’s it Rubes! Shower me in that big load!”

Ruby screamed like a beast, her shaft swelling to new widths and straining against the slippery pressure of Yang’s tits as her ejaculation exploded outwards. Thick, creamy ropes of spunk flew over Yang’s head like white fireworks, overshooting her entirely and painting the bedhead. The second salvo followed close behind the first, and this one the orgasming redhead aimed lower, blasting Yang’s elated features with stream after stream of jizz until it strung together like a spider web of ball-batter. Yang moaned through her teeth as she felt that potent texture sliding across her cheeks and dripping down the bridge of her nose, her face well and truly painted.

“Yes! YES! More, Ruby, give me more!”

Ruby convulsed violently with the force of her frenzied orgasm and drew her hips back, burying the head of her cock deep inside Yang’s breasts as more shots pumped out. They saturated her sister’s cleavage and drenched it in white cocksludge, the top of her breasts drowned in thick dollops that leaked out between her tight crevice and dripped down her collarbone to pool in her neck. Ruby panted and twitched as the last few drops of heavy seed leaked out of her throbbing fuckstick, unable to form words or even a coherent thought.

As her sister bathed in the afterglow of the best sexual experience of her young life, Yang simply beamed and marvelled at the size of Ruby’s load. There was enough ball-batter covering her to fill a schooner of beer, and then some! Mmm, what she wouldn’t give to suck down a nice warm glass of that~ Her tongue flicked out and caught a stray string laying just beside her lip, and sucked it back into her mouth with a depraved moan in the back of her throat. It was just as strong and delicious as she’d imagined, and her pussy spasmed afresh as the sensation rocked her nerves.

“Good job, Rubes … ” she sighed. She gyrated her chest, feeling the amount of cum still glued between Ruby’s softening tree trunk of girl-meat and her painted tit-flesh. “Let me know if you ever need to work one out again, yeah? I could - nnnf - definitely get used to this … ”


End file.
